


Dirty Talk

by icarusforgotten



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Humour, M/M, science jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Wade, you wanted dirty talk from me, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> will be continued eventually . . .

"Hey Wade, you wanted dirty talk from me, right?"

Wade looked up from the tv, giving Peter his full attention.

Peter sauntered slowly over to Wade, swaying his hips with every step, putting on a teasing show. He straddled Wade’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, hips moving in slow circles over the erection he could feel growing in Wade’s boxers.

Peter leaned in close, whispering into Wade’s ear: “if I could be any enzyme, I’d be DNA helicase, because then I could unzip your jeans.”

Wade jerked back. “What the fuck kind of dirty talk is that?”

Peter rolled his hips, ripping a soft moan from Wade’s lips.

"I want to be the derivative that lays tangent to your curves," he murmured, making his voice silken honey.

"The fuck kind of nerd trance are you placing me in?"

"You wanted dirty talk, and I have homework - consider it a compromise of sorts."

Wade groaned.

"Just one blowjob and then I have to get back to studying, Wade. After finals, I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be seeing velocity and force vector calculations instead of stars," he smirked.


End file.
